


Land of Bruises and Blades

by hom3stucktrash413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hom3stucktrash413/pseuds/hom3stucktrash413
Summary: It's hard to be a kid. Especially one raised by a sword-weilding guardian. One that comes home bruised only to be kicked down a few more pegs.It's hard and nobody understands.So you turn to the one thing you can control; the blade across your skin.
Kudos: 10





	Land of Bruises and Blades

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote up real quick just to get back into fic writing. A sort of challenge to see if I could write something under 500 words in a short amount of time.

It’d be easy. Child’s play one might say.

There’s always been an abundance of weapons around the apartment and surely, he wouldn’t miss a single sword. It wouldn’t exactly be easy to hide though. Especially the mess you’d create.

So you decide to roll with the second-best option.

You found the new pack of razors stowed in the back of the medicine cabinet and swiped it. It took a little convincing to free the blades from the plastic but the effort and nicked fingers were well worth the effort. 

Despite the scorching heat in the dead of summer, it was easy to get away with long sleeves and jeans. Bandages were harder to come by but you’d managed to sneak out one night to the nearest gas station to buy up your own. 

Keeping them clean became a regular part of your after-school activity. You’d taken to laying down a dark towel beforehand so you wouldn’t risk leaving behind any evidence. The copper scent wasn’t too hard to adjust to, not with the way you felt afterwards. 

After getting your ass handed to you for the fifth time that week, you lay on the rooftop and pant. Wondering for not the first time what it’d be like if you just jumped. Would Bro even miss you?

Would he even care?

It’d probably make his life a hell of a lot easier honestly. One less mouth to feed on his shitty income. He’s never around when you need him anyways. How can someone miss you when they never see you?

You refuse to let your tears spill over out here, so you pick yourself up and slowly limp inside.

\---

It never got any easier to come home with fresh bruises and the anticipation to earn more. Today was the day, now or never. Just as you were typing up a draft to let your friends know, a message popped up.  
Inviting you to the game’s session. You smile.

Maybe you’ll try again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in suggesting fic ideas, please submit them to my Tellonym: 
> 
> https://tellonym.me/hom3stucktr4sh413


End file.
